1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to devices for forming machine threads or other circular forms on glass, ceramics or carbide work pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of cutting a thread on glass, ceramics, carbide or other hard materials is described in applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,306. In advancing the present state of the art, certain improvements have been made to automate the equipment and increase its versatility, making it possible to make additional products.
A common problem with known devices for threading glass, ceramics or carbide objects is that the devices are generally manually operated and are fairly difficult to operate. There have been threading machines which operate automatically, but such devices have known drawbacks.
One problem with previous apparatuses for cutting hard materials is that the expensive diamond bonded cutting wheels are not provided with sufficient protection to prevent damage from other elements of the device.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,916, 2,426,139, 3,538,647, and 3,849,944. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,647 describes a device in which the work is moved while the grinder is stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,916 relates to the feeding of the workpiece being cut, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,139 discloses a control system for such a device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,944 shows a work holder which pivots to the grinding position.